Valentine's day
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Published last 14th February in Wattpad. This is my first lemon. I'm not very familiar with how to write it, but I tried my best to do it.


**That one dirty LilaxNathaniel fanart inspired me to do this :D**

 **Lemons aren't my thing, I'm on amateur stage.**

 **Well, hope you like it.**

Lila sat in her room with her phone on her hands.

 _Lila: Tell me, when you're here._

 _Nathaniel: I'm walking stairs up to the second floor_

 _Lila: Great_

Somebody rang on the doorbell, then she walked out of her room and walked towards the corridor to the entrance and opened the door. Outside of the door stood Nathaniel with a small bouquet of flowers.

"Hi" Greeted Nathaniel earning from his girlfriend a surprised look.

"Aww you didn't need to do this Nath" Said Lila taking the bouquet. "You already gave me your drawing of me"

"It's Valentine's day and I find it a good idea to get you one of them too"  
"That's so sweet. Thank you" Said Lila and gave him a long peck on his cheeks.

"Don't mention it" Responded Nathaniel. "You know that I would do anything for you" Said Nathaniel and accompanied her into her room.  
"You can sit down and I'll put this bouquet into a vase with water. " Said Lila leaving the room. Nathaniel sat down on her bed looking towards a closet of her. He looked at her night table next to the bed, which had a picture of him and Lila on the evening they went to the prom. Both were standing next to each other smiling at the camera.

Lila came back and sat down on the bed next to the redhead.

"Thank you for coming here. Since my father left yesterday for a business trip, I feel so lonely without having somebody to talk to" Said Lila looking at her boyfriend.

"No problem, my mom is going to be working during the night again and since you were home alone too, I decided to come"

"Great!" Said Lila then noted Nathaniel's jacket, then looked at him.

"If you want you can take your jacket off" Said Lila.

"No it's okay" Said Nathaniel then Lila placed her hands on the jacket's to pull it behind him, to take it off. "You don't need to...to..." Said Nathaniel and Lila had done it, then lied her forehead on his forehead. He observed her head lying on his, then he closed his eyes too and sighed in enjoyment.  
"I love you" Said Nathaniel.  
"I love you too, Nathy" Said Lila looking down at his trousers. She rolled her eyes at him, then kissed him on his mouth, earning his arms around her body.

During the kiss Lila came with her hands down at the pants and opened the belt and the zipper of it, making Nathaniel shriek.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Nathaniel and the girlfriend looked into his eyes filled with passion.

"I'm hungry Nath" Responded Lila in an erotic way, making him gulp.  
"Uhm...but not hungry for food?" Asked Nathaniel sweating, then she nodded at him, which made him feel more anxious.

Okay...Responded Nathaniel earning a smile from the Italian, which then pulled his shirt over his head out.  
"Lila I don't feel very confident about this" Told Nathaniel a bit worried and Lila pecked him on his lips and he tried to explain his fright.  
"I don't...really... should we...really...do this?" Asked Nathaniel after many pecks of his girlfriend, then she jumped on him, making him fall down on his back and she smooched with him on the bed. Nathaniel got involved into the girl's love attempts then he embraced her, kissing her hungrily. While they were on it, Nathaniel petted the Italian's back then passed the hand by the zipper of the romper of Lila's dress, which he then pulled down to its end.

After a while, both sat in front of each other naked looking at each other's eyes.

"You're ready?" Asked the brunette the Frenchman and kissed her, falling with her down on the mattress making out again.

"Take me now Nath!" Demanded as he removed his head from the girl, looking at her a bit shocked.  
"Uh now?" Asked Nathaniel worried followed by the girl's nod.

"Need help?" Asked Lila coming down with her hands to her womanhood, to facilitate him the irruption onto the in intimate sphere.

Before he penetrated into her intimate area he looked at Lila again, which smiled amatory at him.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Lila teasingly her boyfriend and then he took up his courage and penetrated her into her vagina.

"Ou...Ou...Ouch..."

"S...s...sorry!" Apologized Nathaniel in panic and she placed her hands on his face, calming him down.

"Shh….I'm fine, don't worry" Said Lila then the redhead nodded a bit abashed of his reaction. She giggled under her breath and shared a long, yet passionate kiss with him, which he gladly accepted.

After that both looked into each other's eyes and Nathaniel felt nervous about himself doing that one step. She noted, that he still was anxious about it and passed with her back of the hand on his cheek assuring him, that it will be fine. Nathaniel gave her a soft, little smile then started to move his hips thrusting his young companion into the girlfriend's pussy, causing her to moan.

He observed her lying her arms on the bed, moving on the bed, showing him, that she was delighted by this moment of the two. Nathaniel smiled and kept doing his job until Lila wanted more of him.

"H….harder" Demanded Lila, making Nathaniel shriek. "Do it baby" Said Lila and he nodded a bit unsteady. His back and forth moves went now a bit faster, giving the Italian more pleasure and Nathaniel's unsure expression on his face turned into an amorous smirk, as he finally started to really enjoy the sex with his girlfriend.

"Oha" Moaned the brunette as their intercourse turned out being faster, than before.

After a while, Nathaniel was exhausted and stopped with it, breathing at the moment and Lila did so, but with an in love grin at him.

"Whoa" Groaned Nathaniel. "I think I consumed too much energy here" Said Nathaniel while breathing hard. She was still looking at his face and nodded winking with both eyes.

"Wow I…..it was….amazing Nath…." Said Lila during gasps. Nathaniel smiled and sighed in relief about that, she liked it.

"That's...uh...Great" Said Nathaniel glad about, that she liked it and that he seemed to have done a good job.

"Uh hum" Nodded Lila and Nathaniel stood up along with her, feeling their liquids coming down their legs.

"Eww" Replied Nathaniel as he looked at their cum on their skin.

"You're disgusted by your own fluid, aren't you?" Asked Lila him teasingly.

"No, of course not!" Responded Nathaniel chuckling, then Lila passed with her hand on Nathaniel's face making it wet.

"Eww!" Replied Nathaniel passing with his hands on it, then Lila laughed by his reaction.

"Very funny" Said Nathaniel ironic and she stood up and opened the closet to take a bath towel out.

"If you need to shower, you know, where the bathroom is" Said Lila giving him the towel. "I'll go after you" Said Lila to Nathaniel, which nodded at her, making her smile and then pecking him on his lips.

"See you then" Said Nathaniel leaving the room of the girlfriend, making his way up to the bathroom.

"See you later" Said Lila smiling, as he walked off her bedroom.

 **Le End**

 **Well this was my first (And probably only Lemon on here) from the TomatoFox ship.**


End file.
